


Ten Things To Do With A Stopwatch

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what CAN you do with a stopwatch? Jack and Ianto show us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things To Do With A Stopwatch

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing that rather confusing conversation between Jack and Ianto - I just HAD to give it a go. Written sometime 2007. This one's a bit silly XD

**Ianto** : If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch.  
 **Jack** : So?  
 **Ianto** : Well. Think about it. Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch.  
 **Jack** : Oh yeah! I could think of a few.  
 **Ianto** : There's quite a list.  
 **Jack** : I'll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten.  
 **Ianto** : That's ten minutes, and counting.

 **1\. Who gets undressed the quickest?**

Ianto pocketed the stopwatch with a small smile to himself.

Keeping his ears trained on Gwen’s voice – Tosh had already left, mumbling something about a program she wanted to catch – as she and Owen sniped at each other, preparing to leave, he straightened his tie, catching his eye in the small mirror.

He didn’t miss the mischievous glint.

It had been rather a rough day – for all of them – and he looked forward to relieving the pent up tension and emotion with Jack. The main door whirred closed and he glanced at the clock on the wall.

He smirked again and pulled out the stopwatch. 1 minute and 30 seconds left.

He straightened the room, turned off the light and made his way to Jack’s office, the first item on his list making his steps lighter, quicker, in eager anticipation.

Bang on ten minutes, he opened the office door and stepped inside.

Jack grinned at him, hands on hips, teeth glinting in the flickering light of the various monitors in the building that were still glowing.

Ianto sighed, “Sir, you spoiled the fun!”

Jack was already naked.

  
 **2\. How long can one stay silent while being pleasured?**

There were going to be tooth-marks in Jack’s cuff by the time they were finished.

He glanced down at the gently bobbing head in his lap, gritting his teeth more firmly still. He was adamant that he would last longer this time. Jack stopped and looked up at him, a decidedly dirty look in his eyes.

Ianto did his best not to whimper as the American licked his way up his chest, strong, square hand fisting around his cock and tugging gently.

“Was that a noise, Tea Boy?”

Ianto shook his head emphatically, chewing still harder on the leather cuff. He closed his eyes as Jack tugged it from his mouth and kissed him, quickening the pace down below. He tracked the feel of Jack’s free hand up his body, squirming as it brushed all the right places.

Jack pulled back, breaking the kiss and Ianto opened his eyes to glare at him.

“Now,” Jack grinned, “Scream for me.”

Ianto squealed as Jack’s free hand tickled him.

“Hey! You cheated!”

  
 **3\. How long can one put off orgasm through masturbation?**

Ianto’s head fell to his shoulder. He couldn’t help it, Jack chuckled.

“Face it, Ianto; you’re not going to win this one, either.”

They were sitting face to face on the floor, bare chests heaving; eye’s on each other as they tugged at their own cocks. This was becoming a contest of wills, rather than beating the clock.

“Bollocks.” Ianto muttered into his shoulder, causing him to grin again.

Ever the cheat, Jack blew softly into Ianto’s ear. Ianto jerked up and glared.

“Stop cheating, Jack!”

That indignant glare, the flush on his cheeks, spreading down his chest, the hand still working on his own member. Jack noticed a tiny bead of sweat trailing down Ianto’s neck. The Welshman’s hair was sticking to his forehead. Ianto was beautiful like this.

That was it. With a gasp and a shudder, Jack came into his hand. He grabbed Ianto and pulled him in for a kiss.

Surprising the both of them, Ianto laughed and came at once.

“I win.”

  
 **4\. How long can one put off orgasm through felatio?**

The ‘Sixty-Nine’ – he was sure Human’s were the only race to have come up with this particular position. He’d certainly never seen it anywhere else.

He shuddered as Ianto’s rather talented tongue wound its way over his balls, before swallowing him whole. He panted around Ianto’s cock, forcing his knees not to buckle and drop him.

He swallowed Ianto in return, enjoying the jolt of pleasure that sent ripples through the body beneath him. On a whim, he began to hum around the shaft. Ianto shifted and a moment later, the younger man matched him, hum for hum.

Jack almost pulled back from the extra sensation. God, Ianto was one hell of a lover. It had taken him a while to draw the Welshman out of his shell – the thing with Lisa hadn’t helped – but the work had been well worth it!

A hand joined the mouth on his cock, sure fingers gripping and massaging as the tongue wound around, spreading pre-come and delving into the slit. Jack groaned, hips bucking involuntarily, forcing him further down that willing throat.

Pay back time. He slipped two fingers into his mouth, lathering them as he worked on Ianto’s solid shaft, then moved them down to his entrance. Ianto jerked as he slid them in, his cock driving deeper into Jack’s mouth and throat.

Grinning around his mouthful, hips still bucking to Ianto’s ministrations, he found the prostate and smoothed his square fingers over it.

A second later, with a rather loud yelp, Ianto came into his mouth. Jack swallowed everything, not failing to notice that Ianto managed to continue his own work. He groaned, all five senses playing havoc on his libido, coming only moments after Ianto.

  
 **5\. How long does it take for the begging to start?**

Ianto pushed Jack back onto the makeshift bed, grinning as he laid the stopwatch on the desk above them. The things small flashing light had accompanied them this far, he didn’t want it to get broken now.

Jack looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

Ianto only grinned.

He slid down and lifted Jacks left foot. He rubbed it, firmly removing the knots he found. Jack – who had been watching him with an expression of wonderment – fell back and groaned.

Lifting Jack’s leg higher, he began to knead the calf as he kissed the arch of the foot. Jack glanced down at him again, but he ignored him and slipped the big toe in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he worked the calf muscle in his hands.

He sucked each individual toe, then as he began to knead Jack’s thigh, he moved up and licked and sucked the shin and calf. Above him, Jack was making appreciative noises.

He stopped kneading and began kissing and sucking the thigh, careful not to touch the member, standing proudly to attention by this time. He tasted everything he could, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Jack’s left knee, before starting the procedure again on the right foot.

By the time he placed on a kiss on the back of the right knee, Jack was looking at him imploringly. He only grinned and picked up Jack’s left hand, kneading the palm and sucking the index finger into his mouth.

He placed a finishing kiss inside Jack’s left elbow, just over the pulse. By this time, Jack’s cock was leaking and his eyes spoke volumes. But he still hadn’t muttered a word. Without a comment, Ianto repeated the procedure on Jack’s right arm, before moving down to his stomach.

He glanced up – Jack looked hopeful – and then licked his belly-button. Jack groaned.

Ianto grinned to himself and began to knead the firm muscles of Jacks stomach and chest – following his hands with his tongue, tasting every dip and curve. Above him, Jack was beginning to whimper.

He reached Jack’s neck and hovered over his Adam’s apple for a moment, before placing a gentle kiss to it and nibbling on the left ear.

Jack moaned, his eyes falling shut, “...Ianto...”

Ianto sat up and Jack looked up at him. He twirled his index finger. For a moment Jack looked puzzled, but then it dawned on him and he rolled onto his stomach.

Ianto started at his shoulders, kneading and then tasting his way down over Jack’s back, until he reached his buttocks.

He kneaded and then nibbled, starting Jack off on a whole new set of moans and groans.

He firmly gripped Jack’s hips when the older man started to thrust into the floor. He grinned as Jack whimpered. He wasn’t quite begging, but he was getting close.

He straddled Jack’s legs and leaned down, gently tonguing the cleft before him. Jack’s hips thrust again, and he held him down, using his thumbs to gently part the tight muscles.

Jack glared at him over his shoulder. Ianto grinned. Very close.

He leaned down and tasted.

“Oh, god, Ianto! Just get it over with! Get in me, now!”

Ianto laughed and complied, thrusting his tongue as far in as possible, enjoying the musty flavor of his lover. Jack lifted his hips, muttering incoherently, so Ianto delved deeper, lathered two fingers and thrust them in as far as they would go.

Jack growled. “If you don’t get in ASAP, I’m - ungh!”

Ianto cut him off by twisting his fingers and stimulating deep within.

Panting, Jack found his voice again, “You win, you win! I’m begging you here!”

Ianto grabbed the lube with a grin.

  
 **6\. How long does it take one to orgasm through penetration?**

Ianto thrust into him, deep and hard, finally ending the torture of a long foreplay.

He threw his head back, knowing he was going to lose this one at any moment. Ianto’s lips found the base of his neck and he groaned again at the dual sensations of thick, hard cock inside him and gentle, moist lips on his skin.

He arched back onto Ianto, forcing the younger man farther into him, grinding against him. Ianto pulled him up, until they were kneeling, back to chest and wrapped his lithe arms around his chest.

Jack panted as Ianto began to thrust up into him, drawing out slowly and pushing back in with short, sharp thrusts.

He touched calloused fingers to his own trembling shaft, but Ianto pushed them away, biting down on his shoulder as he did.

“...No...cheating...Jack...”

Jack groaned, grabbing Ianto’s hands with his own, pushing back against the thrusts as they began to lose rhythm. Ianto began moving erratically and the angle changed. Jack jumped and growled as Ianto repeatedly thrust against his prostate, sending spasms of pleasure jolting through his body.

“Ianto,” he managed to grind out through clenched teeth.

Moments later, it became too much and he came. Ianto chuckled behind him, continuing to thrust, shallow and fast. Jack’s body began to relax, despite the thrusts against his prostate.

Ianto’s grip on his chest tightened and with one final, hard, deep thrust, he came with a yell. Jack rode him through his orgasm, panting, sweating and loving every minute of it.

  
 **7\. How many orgasms can one have in a given amount of time?**

Ianto checked the clock on the wall.

“Well, it’s been three hours, and you’ve come six times, I’ve come five.”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “Time to remedy that, I think.”

  
 **8\. How fast can one make their partner orgasm?**

Jack gripped Ianto’s knee and lifted it slightly higher, thrusting harder, deeper, angled better now. Ianto was panting, moaning, calling out his name.

Arching back slightly, using his free hand, Jack wrapped his fingers around Ianto’s cock and began to tug in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long.

Ianto clenched around him and came, his name spilling from his lips. Jack continued to thrust, aiming for the prostate, riding him through the orgasm. He didn’t let go of Ianto’s cock either, he kept tugging, firmly, pumping him for all he was worth.

Ianto collapsed and pulled him down for a kiss. Jack relented, still hard and aching, but smiled gratefully when Ianto wrapped his long fingers around him. Still kissing, languorously, Jack thrust into his lovers hand and came with a sigh.

“Now we’re uneven again,” he whispered into the younger mans hair.

  
 **9\. Who orgasms for the longest time?**

Jack laughed, “I honestly don’t think there is any way we could possibly correctly measure that one. Good suggestion though!”

Ianto blushed.

  
 **10\. How long does it take to wear down both partners?**

Jack glanced at the clock, Ianto tucked snuggly into his arms, head nestled in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

Four hours.

There was something to be said for these 21st century men. Up for pretty much anything, limited as they were by their sheer humanity. He had once spent almost forty-eight hours with an augmented man. Somehow, this was much more satisfying.

He caught the edge of the blanket and pulled it up over them both, shielding Ianto’s naked skin against the chill air. Sighing, looking down at his young lover, he couldn’t help but hope it lasted. Though he knew it would have to end one day.

He dropped a kiss into Ianto’s hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
